<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parental Issues by AnitaAlways</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146170">Parental Issues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaAlways/pseuds/AnitaAlways'>AnitaAlways</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Miko is a Pretender, There's gonna be serious issues, Wheeljack is Miko's father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaAlways/pseuds/AnitaAlways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello? Is this thing on? Alright. My daughter, if you are listening to this, you have seen the escape pod I sent you to Earth in. It is a little world. An insignificant world. You should be safe there."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miko Nakadai &amp; Wheeljack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Message from a Drone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hello? Is this thing on? Alright. My daughter, if you are listening to this, you have seen the escape pod I sent you to Earth in. It is a little world. An insignificant world. You should be safe there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why am I sending you there? Well, there is a long story involved. I slept with an Autobot once. Technically my enemy, but he was certainly talented. We were sleeping together for six months, and then he… he offlined, I believe. In the terms of the people you will grow up with, he is dead. And I could not keep you here; Lord Megatron just sent out an order to destroy any sparklings we drones have. If I keep you here, you will be killed. You have Pretender in you, so when you reach Earth, you will be able to look like one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pretenders, just so you are aware, are shapeshifters, ten times better than any Shifters. I was made with Pretender DNA, but I cannot change appearance, only voice. As for you, your Pretender DNA is prevalent. Even now, you are having trouble holding a form. Your power cannot fall into Lord Megatron’s hands. Go, my child. Do not involve yourself with the Decepticons if they get there. Please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A 5 year old Asian girl, happily adopted in Jasper, Nevada, listened to the audio, tilting her head and being held by her mother. “Mama?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman just nodded and held her closer. "Be careful," she said. "I know your powers are amazing-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," the child nodded, briefly taking the form of a dog before going back to human form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They <em>are</em>, but there are dangers in using them. People will <em>kill you</em> to get those powers or to make sure you cannot use those powers on them. Do you understand, Miko?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Mama." </span>
</p><p>9 years passed, and Miko found herself friends with a kid named Raf. </p><p>"Do a spider monster!" the boy cheered, and Miko obliged. </p><p>"Whoa!" Raf giggled as Miko formed a web blanket for him. "Thanks for this. Last night was rough." </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>"Giant robots tried to kill me and another one saved my life." </p><p>"Holy crap, you <em>did</em> need this. I- hey, nice car." </p><p>A yellow car drove up, and Raf pointed. "That was from last night!" </p><p>Miko looked at it. "Hmm. It wants you. Should I go with?" </p><p>"I'd appreciate it." </p><p>"Anytime, Raf." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A/N: Few Quick Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright, before we continue this story, there are some things I could make clear. </p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Miko is a Pretender, but not the classic kind. More like the Bayverse kind. She can shapeshift. If she's seen it, she can be it. </li>
<li>The Vehicon who was her carrier? Dead. Executed by [REDACTED]. </li>
<li>Her parents live in Jasper. That's where the pod she was in landed. </li>
<li>Raf is her best friend. Hurt him, you die. </li>
<li>Wheeljack? Not dead. And there's gonna be drama. </li>
</ol><p>That said, enjoy! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>